


Unrequited

by myxiubun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, pretty depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxiubun/pseuds/myxiubun
Summary: Hanahaki Disease: a disease where the victim of unrequited or one-sided love begins to vomit or cough up the petals and flowers of a flowering plant growing in their lungs, which will eventually grow large enough to render breathing impossible."Happiness seemed to be for everyone, except for Chanyeol."
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I found this deep within my documents and decided to post it. It is pretty sad, you have been warned. Hope you enjoy :)

The sunlight hit the boy’s face as he lay on the white tiled floor. It was uncomfortable, cold, and his bones ached.

What day was it?

Chanyeol wasn’t sure how long he had been lying in the bathroom. But his symptoms had worsened, his skin pale and cheeks sunken. He opened his eyelids, even finding that difficult to do. He could hear the birds chirping and the sound of children’s laughter outside.

They were mocking him. Teasing him that they could still experience happiness.

His stomach churned, an unpleasant feeling he had already grown accustomed to.

He forced himself to sit upright and hunched over the toilet, a motion he had been doing for the past week.

It was growing within him, its branches extending over his organs, crushing his ribcage.

White petals spilled out of his lips, landing almost gracefully in the toilet. It pained him, yet aggravated him at the same time. He was so weak, his head pounded with each heave.

It wasn’t fair. That he was the only one suffering.

_“I don’t feel the same way.”_

He heaved again, the beautiful flower petals piling amongst each other. His vision blurred and he leaned against the cold wall for a deep breath.

He was never on the receiving end of Jongin’s affectionate gaze, and he was being tortured for it.

Chanyeol raised his head and stared at the paint chipping off his bathroom walls. He had been in love with Jongin ever since he first saw him. But he never thought that a simple confession would be the cause of his demise.

All he wanted was to hold the younger, to kiss him under the moonlight, and bring him to cheap diners. He was everything Chanyeol had ever wanted, having the ability to bring him joy in a matter of seconds.

_“I’m in love with someone else.”_

Another petal was choked out of his throat, but he didn’t bother wiping it away. He knew he was dying. He was having trouble breathing and his eyes were getting heavy. If he looked in a mirror, he would most likely look like death.

At first he had thought it was normal to feel nauseous after a couple of shots. Chanyeol went straight to the bar after his encounter with Jongin, desperate to find a way to numb the pain. But instead of alcohol and stomach fluids lining the public toilet, it was beautiful white flower petals. They floated in the water, staring back at Chanyeol innocently.

It continued on from then. Hours turned into days and now here he was, lying pathetically on his bathroom floor.

A beeping sound made his head turn. His phone was beside him, notifying him that it needed to be charged. He had forgotten it was there.

He extended his arm out and realized that maybe he still had a little hope. Maybe he had a chance in survival.

His finger’s fumbled over the keyboard and he struggled to keep his eyes open. He had to tell him.

He coughed violently, flower petals spilling all over his clothing. He gasped as air suddenly refused to enter his lungs. He looked down at his phone and hit send before it fell out of his hands. He stared up at the ceiling as the sound of a car blasting their music passed by his home.

Happiness seemed to be for everyone, except for Chanyeol.

His gasps died down and his body went limp against the white tiled floor. He never thought that dying from heartbreak was actually possible.

His apartment was completely silent for a couple minutes, before the sound of his phone beeping echoed throughout the restroom.

 **Chanyeol 1:01 PM:**  
Help me jongin

 **Jongin 1:09 PM:**  
Whos this?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hopefully your day is going well so far :)


End file.
